


【亨查/查亨】非黑即白

by Ruoyehuakai



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 攻受相争, 樵夫的泉水, 黑亨利和白亨利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoyehuakai/pseuds/Ruoyehuakai
Summary: 亨利不小心掉进了水池里，然而却从中出现了一黑一白两个亨利，查尔斯无法分辨出谁才是他的伙伴，只能将他们带回了公寓，可没想到，那两个亨利竟然轮番对他展开了攻势……这奇妙的场景究竟是怎么一回事？谁来给他解释一下！注：同时包含henry x Charles和Charles x Henry两对CP的描写
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 6





	【亨查/查亨】非黑即白

这一天的亨利和查尔斯走在回公寓的路上，却在不经意间发现了一个之前没留意到的隐蔽场所。在杂草丛生的建筑物后，有一个被围栏围住的池塘，旁边立着一个警告牌，周围静悄悄的，给人一种幽静而诡异的感觉。

“这上面写的什么，都看不太清了。”

查尔斯凑近那块警告牌仔细看了看，前面一大段的文字都因为木牌破损看不清了，查尔斯只看到最后的“请勿靠近，否则后果自负”几个大字。不过当他抬起头的时候却发现他的同伴亨利不知道什么时候已经越过了围栏，站在那个池边观望着。

“这不就是个普通的池子吗，干嘛要特地围起来？”

亨利疑惑地打量着面前泛着些许涟漪的水面，这样说道，似乎一点都没觉得这地方哪里危险。

“亨利，当心，别靠那么近!”

一旁的查尔斯急忙喊道，他看见亨利伸出手往前探了探，随后忽然脚下一滑跌进了池子里，溅出了一大片水花，查尔斯吓了一大跳，急忙跑了过去。

“亨利，亨利！你没事吧!”

他焦急地地朝水面喊道，面前的池水像是被搅动了一般忽然有了动静，接着一个身影从里面冒了出来，查尔斯吓得直接后退了一步，因为里面出来的不是之前掉进去的亨利，而是……

一个头上有着光圈的笑盈盈望着他的女性。

对方穿着洁白的长裙，浑身散发着淡淡的光晕，这模样就差把“女神”两个字写在脸上了，只见她像拎小鸡一样拎着手中一黑一白两道身影，带着公式化的笑容开口道。

“年轻人，你掉的是这个黑亨利，还是这个白亨利呢？”

查尔斯的嘴角抽搐了一下，这怎么这么像他以前看过那个《金斧头、银斧头》故事中的场景，这是什么新型的整蛊节目吗？也太诡异了吧!查尔斯瞥了一眼面前的两道身影，却是有些惊讶，因为他们脸上的表情虽然有些不同，身材也有差异，但的确长得和亨利一模一样。查尔斯疑惑地抬起头看着面前笑盈盈地望着他的女性，开口道。

“我觉得有些不太对劲……他们真的是我认识的亨利吗？”

“真是诚实的年轻人，作为奖励，我就把这个黑亨利和白亨利都给你吧。”

女神闻言却是微笑着这么回答道，直接把手中拎着的两个人丢到查尔斯面前，然后就重新钻进泉水里消失不见了。

“喂——等等!这什么情况!”

查尔斯慌忙冲到池子边，可是再怎么呼喊也没有了动静——这什么鬼情节展开，也太随意了吧！这又不是童话故事!他回头瞥了一眼一旁默不作声看着他的两个亨利，然后不可置信地捏了捏自己的脸颊，嘶，好痛，不是在做梦，这竟然是真的，大白天的活见鬼了!

黑亨利和白亨利？为什么会一下子冒出两个亨利，这算是怎么一回事，人格分裂吗？

脑中浮现出这样的想法，当下查尔斯也不知道该怎么办才好，只能先把面前的两人都带回了公寓。看着那两个长相一样但气质截然不同的亨利坐在沙发的两端，互相撇过头不去看对方的那副黑着脸的样子，查尔斯嘴角不由得抽搐了一下，这什么情况，这两人还彼此看不顺眼了？这情景让他有些头大，正在查尔斯仔细思索着该如何打破这尴尬的气氛时，他却忽然看见那个穿着白色服饰的亨利站起身来，有些腼腆地朝自己笑了笑，开口道。

“走这么远的路，你应该饿了吧，我去准备点吃的给你。”

说着他便朝厨房走去，然后系上了围裙，那动作轻车熟路，好像已经做过很多遍了一样。查尔斯有些目瞪口呆地站在原地，他可不记得亨利是喜欢进厨房的人啊，不过那个白色的身影已经哼着小调儿兴高采烈地忙活了起来，查尔斯见状也只好合拢了嘴，然后面色复杂地把目光移到另外一个亨利身上。

“……”

身着黑色短装的亨利正一脸随意地靠在沙发靠背上，还翘起了二郎腿，他的头发如尖刺般梳在脑后，那略微紧身的衣物将他健硕的肌肉展露无遗，查尔斯看见对方这副拽得二五八万的模样，却是忍不住皱起了眉头。

“喂!给我坐好，亨利可不是你这种没礼貌的家伙!”

查尔斯气冲冲地喊道，面前这家伙虽然长着和亨利一样的脸，但气质和相差十万八千里，他周身散发着仿佛刀尖上打滚过一样的危险气息，让人有些不寒而战，而且还这么一副目中无人的的模样，他的伙伴就算是小偷出身，也不至于这么狂妄，这么没教养吧!

面前的男人不悦地撇了撇眉，没有给查尔斯回话，态度也没有任何一丁点收敛的意思，查尔斯气愤地走到他跟前，看着他的眼睛大声喊道。

“喂!你听到我说话没有，把脚放下!”

身着黑衣的亨利微微抬起头注视着面前查尔斯愤怒的面庞，却像是发现了什么令他觉得有意思的东西一样，嘴角不由得扬起了一个弧度。气在头上的查尔斯正打算把面前这无礼的家伙拽起来好好教训一顿，然而这时亨利却冷不丁抓住了他的手臂，随后猝不及防将他给拉了过来。

“!”

查尔斯顿时觉得自己的视线发生了一百八十度转变，他抬起头，只见面前的黑色身影带着意味不明的笑容注视着他，还将他的手给按在了沙发上，两人的姿势一下子变得极为暧昧。

“你……你做什么，黑亨利？”

查尔斯瞪大眼睛，几乎是脱口而出道，只见面前的男人缓缓凑近他的面庞，却是嗤笑着开口道。

“黑亨利？呵……你叫谁呢。”

“可你不是……”

查尔斯愣住了，他有些搞不明白现在的情况，面前这个长着亨利脸的家伙把自己压在沙发上，还带着奇怪的目光打量他，让他觉得前所未有的心慌，而且之前那个奇怪池子里冒出来的女神不是说他是黑亨利吗，怎么现在又不对了。

只见面前压着他的黑衣男人轻笑了一声，带着傲慢的神情开口道。

“我是，攻亨利。”

查尔斯的大脑轰的一声炸开——他说什么，攻？这个词他以前在某些女性很热衷的同人圈子里听到过，他记得应该是形容男男关系中占主导地位的那一方来着。只见面前的亨利脸上挂着邪恶的笑容，一边舔着嘴唇一边将手伸向他的衣服下摆，查尔斯忽然猛地反应过来面前这个家伙那种看着猎物一般的神情究竟是什么意思了，简单来说就是——靠！这家伙想上他!？

查尔斯忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，感觉浑身起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他狠命挣扎着想要推开面前的男人，只不过对方早有预料一般抓住了他的手臂，把惊慌失措的他给牢牢压在了沙发上。

“别那么紧张嘛，我会争取给你一个美好回忆的，毕竟你可是我看上的人，第一次要是弄得太疼可就没法收场了。”

“——放开我!等等，我不是……等一下，别脱我衣服!啊!”

查尔斯惊叫着疯狂抵抗起来，似乎是他们争斗的声响过大，引起了外头的注意力，在厨房忙活的亨利听见客厅传来的声响，连手上拿着的铲子都没来得及放下就急急忙忙冲了出来。

“喂!你们两个背着我偷偷干什么呢!快点住手!”

穿着白色服饰的亨利一脸气急败坏的喊道，那个黑色身影见状很是不爽地撇了撇嘴，随后不得已放开了对身下青年的钳制，一脸不悦地坐了起来。查尔斯惊魂未定地喘着气，一旁还穿着围裙的亨利见状急忙放下手中的东西跑到他面前，紧张地看着他的脸问道。

“查尔斯，你、你没事吧!”

“我……我没事，这家伙，他……他竟然……”

查尔斯整理了一下自己凌乱的衣着，然后哆哆嗦嗦地指着面前的罪魁祸首，一副吓得不轻的样子，亨利见状将惊慌的查尔斯给护在身后，很是气愤地转过身怒瞪着一旁的黑色身影，喊道。

“喂，谁允许你可以先下手了!你看你把他都吓成这样子了！”

听见白亨利这番质问的话，身着黑衣的亨利闻言很是不屑地“嘁”了一声，很是不屑地昂起头，故意提高音调开口道。

“我只不过是不想像某个胆小鬼一样，扭扭捏捏的半天说不出话来，无趣得要死，对于自己看上的猎物就应该主动出击拿下他才对。”

他眼中带着十足的傲慢和不屑，似乎丝毫没觉得他刚才的行为有哪里出格。查尔斯心惊胆战地听着面前这两人的对话，一时间他甚至嗅到了一股浓浓的火药味。这、这究竟是什么情况？为什么这两个家伙的表情这么气愤，而且引战的根源似乎还是他？查尔斯扭过头望着面前那护着他的白色身影，心中忽然有了一种极其诡异的想法，既然那个所谓的黑亨利说他是攻，那么面前的这个家伙会是…

“你……你难道，其实不是什么白亨利，而是……”

查尔斯哆哆嗦嗦地开口道，一时间觉得有些气息不稳，只见面前那和亨利有着同样外表，但模样却温顺很多的亨利微微低下头，搓着自己的手指，有些腼腆地开口道。

“对，我是……受亨利。”

他的脸上带着些许红晕，模样看上去极为羞涩，就好像情窦初开的小姑娘一样，查尔斯顿时觉得好像有一口老血噎在喉咙里——这场景，这姿态，这、这这这这副模样，我的天，亨利哪里是这样软绵绵的模样，查尔斯顿时感觉自己的心脏都像是受到了重重一击似的，差点没当场晕厥过去，这画面简直比刚才被男人压在身下还要令他承受不住。

“其实，我本来想之后再找一个适当的时机告诉你我的心意的……只不过既然都变成这样了。”受亨利说着，像是下定决心一般伸出手拉着查尔斯的手，然后将它贴上了自己的脸颊，随后认真地注视着他的眼睛，有些紧张地开口道。

“我……我不想你被其它家伙抢走，我可以包容你的一切，替你分担一切痛楚，而且我会做家务，做菜，你不想做的东西都可以交给我，只要让我留在你身边，查尔斯，我真的对你……”

面前和亨利有着同样外表的青年眨着大大的眼睛，带着害羞的神情这么说道，查尔斯听着这些话，只觉得脑袋差点当机，眼前一片空白，就连站着的腿脚都有些不稳了。

是做梦吧，啊，他在做一个荒唐的梦，梦见自己的好兄弟忽然分裂成两个，然后争先恐后向他表白，不然他根本无法解释这种超自然现象究竟是怎么一回事。

“给我闪一边去!”

攻亨利像是忍无可忍似的插到两人中间，只见他一把把查尔斯给抱了过来，然后挑起呆愣在原地的查尔斯的下巴，微笑着凑近他的面庞，带着极其暧昧的语气开口道。

“别理那种家伙，那种无趣的小鬼有什么好的，我才是最适合你的人，查尔斯，和我一起，你会得到数不尽的荣华富贵，而且我还会让你体会到前所未有的美妙感觉……让你尝到如临天堂的滋味。”

面前长着亨利脸的男人揉搓着他的手心，用带着诱惑力的低沉嗓音这样说道，那语气中的暗示涵义让查尔斯忍不住浑身一哆嗦，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，一时间他仿佛看见了夜店争先恐后抢人的牛郎。一旁的受亨利扑上来推开了对方的身体，挡在查尔斯面前，注视着对方的面庞怒喊道。

“查尔斯才不会喜欢你这种粗鲁又蛮横的家伙!”

“哼，那也总比软糯又没经验的小鬼要强!”

攻亨利很是不屑地瞪着面前矮他一截的白色身影，这么说道。查尔斯这时才发现他们之间有着明显的身高差，不知道是什么原因，攻亨利看上去比受亨利要高上半个头，而且身材也健硕很多，怪不得他一副趾高气昂的样子。面前这一黑一白两道身影互相拔剑弩张怒瞪着对方的模样让查尔斯忍不住狠狠咽了一口唾沫，内心涌现出一股前所未有的恐慌感。

“既然如此，那就公平竞争好了。”

攻亨利双手叉腰，忽然嗤笑着这么开口道。

“就让查尔斯自己决断，看他会选择我们当中的哪一个，愿赌服输，输的人要承诺永远不再出现在对方面前。”

“哼!正合我意!反正最后一定是我赢!”

受亨利握紧拳头，不甘示弱地回应道，紧接着两道身影便转过身，齐刷刷地看向一旁呆愣着的查尔斯，异口同声地喊道。

“——说吧，查尔斯，你选哪一个？”

此时此刻查尔斯的脑中一片混乱，因为这种情节展开已经远远超出了他大脑运转思考的范围，偏偏面前的两个家伙还不肯罢休地紧盯着他的面庞，看样子是非得从他口中得出答案不可，查尔斯忍不住咽了口唾沫，他看着那朝他逼近的两道身影，一个神情是十足的危险和不容置疑，一个神情带着些许期待和不安，两个长相一样气质却截然不同的亨利正好似看猎物一样紧盯着他，而且还越靠越近，查尔斯不由得后退了一步，随后猛地伸出手喊叫着阻止道。

“你们两个都给我等一下!”

他有些心悸地喘着气，然后抬起头注视着面前近在咫尺的两道身影，生气地开口道。

“你们从刚才开始就在那里自顾自地说话，我已经忍无可忍了!我现在就明白告诉你们，第一，我不是gay!第二，我和亨利也不是你们想象的那种关系!所以，别自作主张让我在你们之间做什么选择!像你们这种家伙根本就不是亨利，因为……因为……”

查尔斯扫视了一眼面前的一黑一白两道身影，却是忽然用尽全力喊道。

“真正的亨利，既不是攻也不是受!”

“BINGO~”

话音刚落，忽然从一旁传来了声音，只见之前在池子里出现的女神手正一脸笑盈盈地向查尔斯飞来，然后把手中拎着的某个身影给丢在了他面前。

“答对喽，年轻人，既然如此，我就把原本的亨利还给你吧。”

说着对方就立刻消失不见了，查尔斯愣了一会儿，随后猛地反应过来冲到对方身边，待看见那熟悉的面庞后，脸上的表情逐渐由惊讶变成了惊喜。

“呃，查尔斯，发生什么事了？你干嘛这样看着我。”

亨利像是有些没反应过来似的揉了揉自己有些晕乎乎的脑袋，疑惑地说道。查尔斯焦急地抓着亨利的手，上下打量他的模样，急切地开口道。

“亨利……你是真正的亨利对不对？不是攻也不是受？”

“哈？你在说什么，当然不是了。”

亨利显然吃了一惊，有些不明所以地望向自己的伙伴。

“太好了，亨利!太好了!”

说着查尔斯直接抱住了亨利的身体，感动得一副痛哭流涕的样子，这副模样倒是搞得后者有些莫名其妙——查尔斯早该知道的，自己的伙伴才不是那种人，面前这个一脸无措的家伙才是他熟悉的那个亨利，正当他沉浸在喜悦中时，却忽然从一旁传来了声音。

“喂!”

亨利和查尔斯同时愣了一下，随后转过头去，只见一旁身着黑衣的亨利很是不满地双手抱胸看着面前的两人，开口道。

“虽说我不是有意要打扰你们重逢，不过……我们两个还站在这儿呢，你总得给我们俩一个解释吧，我们该怎么办呢？”

一旁身着白衣的亨利也是有些失望的模样，查尔斯这才反应过来这两个惹事的家伙还在，不对，说到底为啥他们能像这样单独存在啊，而且就算原本的亨利回来了，他们也没有半点要消失的迹象，这该怎么整。

……

于是后来，查尔斯也试着掉进了那个奇怪的池子里，果不其然也出现了两个一模一样但气质完全不同的查尔斯，亨利和查尔斯试着把他们介绍给那两个亨利，于是便有了后来这一幕。

攻亨利很是亲昵地将受查尔斯抱着放在腿上，一边说着情话一边抚弄着他的头发，而攻查尔斯则是很兴奋地把受亨利整个人抱在怀里蹭来蹭去，后者则是一副红着脸却有些高兴的模样。

亨利总觉得眼前的这种亲热画面有些辣眼睛，他忍不住移开了视线，面庞抽搐着，查尔斯也是差不多的反应，而且额角还拉了一堆黑线，毕竟面前这两对恩恩爱爱的家伙用的可是他们的脸，这简直跟看自己出演的GV差不多。不过此时查尔斯内心倒是庆幸这帮家伙不再缠着自己了，反正至少从结果上来说是好的就行，而且亨利也平安回到他身边了。

亨利摸了摸脑袋，有些无奈地叹了口气，说道。

“唉，有时候我真搞不懂那些同人女在想些什么……干嘛非要分什么攻受呢？”

“就是啊，我觉得我们现在这样就很好。”

查尔斯赞同地点了点头，随即看向一旁的亨利，脸上露出了笑容，他和亨利可是货真价实的好兄弟、好伙伴，这种友情对他来说才是最宝贵的，无论时过境迁，他们的情谊都一直不会变。

攻和受，很重要吗？

反正，重要的是两人互相心意相通，彼此信赖不就好了吗。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ①同人女：指创作同人作品的女性群体，本文也指那些喜欢将心仪角色凑成一对的女性爱好者。  
> ②攻和受：BL文化中的重要组成，一般而言，攻都是高大、健硕，爱掌控他人，受都是娇弱、容易害羞，偏女性化，本文也吐槽了BL圈内对于攻受的刻板印象。  
> ③对于作者本人来说，亨利x查尔斯，查尔斯x亨利，亦或是单纯的友情向都没有区别，因为笔者只是单纯喜欢看他们在一起而已。  
> ④顺便一提，国内Henrystickmin圈里的cp洁癖党不少。所谓洁癖党，就是只认定这个人当攻，另外一个人当受，如果看见和她们喜欢的cp相反的配对，那就相当于五雷轰顶，就和吃了世界上最恶心的东西一样难受。  
> ⑤这篇文可能会有后续。


End file.
